


Partner in Crime

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: After being attacked and injected with a deadly serum, your best friend who just so happens to be the Reverse Flash comes to your rescue and nurses you back to health.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You
Kudos: 15





	Partner in Crime

The moment the dart pierced your neck you knew something was wrong. It made your entire body feel fuzzy and the room spin. Shooting a blast of energy at one of the men surrounding you, it missed, searing the wall way to their left instead. You tried again, but only managed a weak sizzle of yellow light. It was starting to hurt. It felt like your blood was boiling in your veins. You had to get out. There was no way you could fight. One foot tripped over the other, knees hitting the ground hard as you fell. You vomited onto the concrete, arms trembling with the effort to keep yourself from collapsing. **  
**

“Disgusting,” a man muttered, boots appearing at the edge of your vision.

“Guess there’s still a few kinks they need to work out,” someone said from behind. Someone else grabbed your wrists, jerking them behind you to place the meta-cuffs on. 

“They gonna make it?” A third asked. 

“Dunno. Let’s get them back to the Doc and see.”

You were yanked unceremoniously to your feet, the dizziness only getting worse as the room tumbled around you. The death grip on your bicep was the only thing keeping you upright. You were trapped. Whoever these people were, wherever they’d come from, there was nothing now stopping them from doing whatever they wanted to you.

They started dragging you away, ignoring your feeble protests. Through blurred vision, you could just make out a black van.

A streak of bright red blinded you. There were yells, gunshots, the hands holding you fell away. You dropped to the ground, head pounding and fighting back the wave of nausea. 

It was over as soon as it started, and everything fell silent. Your eyes were closed when a figure knelt beside you, fingers touching your arm. You flinched away. You’d never flinched from anyone before.

“It’s me,” a distorted voice said. You knew that voice.

Managing to peel your eyes open again, you looked up at a blurred figure with two red eyes. 

“How…?”

“Don’t talk,” he said, making quick work of the cuffs before taking you into his arms. He took off at lightning speed, keeping you close to his chest as he ran, zigzagging through the traffic and streets. Usually, you would’ve watched, fascinated by how he saw the world, but tonight you looked away, hiding your face against a yellow-clad shoulder.

He came to a stop suddenly and you were lowered onto a solid surface. “Gideon, run a full diagnosis. Find out what they did.”

“Right away, Professor Thawne.”

You were back home then, the place way in the outskirts of the City that you and he used as a base. It was one small relief even if it still felt like your heart was going to burst from your chest with how fast it was pounding. 

The lights above your head dimmed, and you opened your eyes to see Eobard standing over you, sans cowl. You licked your lips and swallowed, mouth parched, and foul-tasting. “Eo…what…what did they…”

“We’re working on it. I need you to stay calm in the meantime, panicking will only make things worse.”

You nodded, but despite what he said, you couldn’t stop the fear bubbling inside. You hadn’t been scared since you’d first gotten your powers years ago when you’d been left alone with abilities you could barely control and hunted by people who wanted you for them. 

“Breathe,” Eobard said, hand resting firmly on your shoulder, glancing down at you before looking back up at the readings Gideon was posting on the screen over your head. “Your temperature is spiking. I’m going to help you out of your top layers, alright?" 

"Yeah.” It was more a case of Eobard doing the hard work of both carefully manoeuvring you and peeling off the outer layers of your suit since you weren’t capable of doing much more than stifling pained whispers. The cool air of the room felt good on your heated skin. 

“I’m going to have Gideon give you something to help you sleep. When you wake up you’ll be better, I promise.”

You weren’t a fan of the idea, but you weren’t able to come up with a coherent thought against it either. Eobard moved to step away. You grabbed his wrist. “Don't…don’t leave…please.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eo freed himself from your weak grasp and held the hand instead. “I’m going take care of you, I always do, don’t I?" 

"You do.”

“Exactly. Trust me.” With his free hand, Eobard brushed away the stray tear that had slipped free. He spoke to Gideon, what he said, you didn’t really hear, but soon you felt the sleepiness start to take over and everything slipped into darkness. 

~

You came to slowly, the drowsiness fading away just to leave you feeling groggy and disoriented. The first thing you noticed was that you felt better. Far from your old self, but significantly more human. The second thing was that you seemed to be in your own bed, which at least suggested you were through the worst. The third thing seemed the most surprising. 

Eobard was sitting in an armchair next to you, reading through something on a pad at what appeared to be a regular pace. You’d been hurt before, and though he’d always taken care of you, he’d never sat at your bedside, usually too busy speeding around tying up loose ends or plotting his next move. For him to be here now…he’d been worried. 

“Hey, zoomy,” you said, voice still a little hoarse as you shifted in the bed. 

Eobard looked up, immediately setting aside the pad. “Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Better than the last time I was awake.”

“Good. The serum they injected you with is still in your system, it’s going to take a few days to clear up completely, but you’ll be fine.”

You nodded. “What was it?" 

"From what I’ve found out they’re a new black-ops group looking to experiment on metas. The serum was a test to find a new way to debilitate us.”

“We have to stop them.”

“We will, once you’re better. I won’t risk you getting hurt again so soon.” Eobard stood as he spoke, hand resting against your forehead. “You should get some more sleep.”

You grabbed his hand as he pulled it away. “Stay, please. I don’t want to be alone. Not yet.” You believed him when he said you’d be fine, yet still, the fear of certain death clung on. 

Eo nodded, almost looking relieved that you asked. He sat next to you on the bed, swinging his legs up and resting back against the headboard. With some squirming and a little extra help from him, soon you were resting against his shoulder, blankets wrapped around you both. It was comforting, having him so close to you, arm wrapped securely around your waist. It felt safe. It was safe. He was your best friend, the man who’d found you all those years ago and taught you how to use the incredible gifts you’d been given, the man who’d been by your side through thick and thin and always had your back. There was no one you loved or trusted more. Of course, you were safe. There was no safer.

There was still something you didn’t get, however. “How were you able to come and get me? I thought you were meant to be away until the end of the month.”

“I was. Gideon pushed through a red alert when your suit vitals went off the charts suddenly.”

“So you dropped everything you were doing?”

“Of course. My partner in crime needed help. That will always be more important.”

“Thank you.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

“In a heartbeat.”

You closed your eyes and let yourself lean against him more. The moment had been too sentimental for both of you. Even though you always knew, it was rare for either one of you to admit just how much you cared for the other. Maybe that was the reason a few minutes into the silence that had fallen, Eobard brought up a memory from your past. A time when you’d only just started working together. The plan had derailed almost immediately, but it had still caused such gloriously random chaos. It had been so many years you’d nearly forgotten about it, but remembering everything in amazing detail with again with Eo…it had you both in stitches.

You carried it on, bringing up another fun adventure you’d shared. And so it continued; talking and reminiscing and laughing so hard it made your stomach hurt. It was a better cure than anything Gideon could’ve made. 

By the time you stopped the lingering fear had long faded, and though the effects of the serum still lingered, you felt a world better. 

A world better, yet very tired.

You muffled a yawn against your hand. Naturally, Eo caught it. 

“Sleep. You need to get your strength back, and I need you in top form so we can make the ones that hurt you pay for their crimes.”

He was right, and after all the laughter, you felt exhausted. “Stay until I fall asleep? You’re a comfy pillow.”

Eobard laughed. “Only for you. Never tell anyone what you just said though.”

“Your comfy pillow status is safe with me,” you mumbled, already half asleep.

“Good.”

Drifting off into a far more peaceful slumber, you knew how lucky you were. You couldn’t ask for a better partner in crime.


End file.
